Chad Lindberg
Chad Lindberg (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''The Velocity of Gary (1998)'' [Kid Joey]: Hit by a truck as he tries to run to a pay phone to call 911 in order to help Vincent D'Onofrio. He dies shortly afterwards. *''The Fast and the Furious (2001)'' [Jesse]: Shot repeatedly in a drive-by shooting by Rick Yune; he dies as Jordana Brewster tries to save him while Vin Diesel looks on in shock. *''I Spit on Your Grave (2010)'' [Matthew]: Shot in the chest by a shotgun after Sarah Butler ties a string on his wrist tied to the trigger from Andrew Howard's buttocks. (See also Richard Pace's death in the 1976 version.) *''Security (2017)'' [Mason]: Shot repeatedly by Bashar Rahal, Velizar Peev and the other men posing as US Marshals. TV Deaths *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: I Robot, You Jane (1997)'' [David "Dave" Kirby]: Hanged (off-screen) by Jamison Ryan in the computer lab. The scene ends as Jamison attacks him. His body is shown when Sarah Michelle Gellar discovers him. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Fallacy (2003)'' [Eddie Cappilla]: Impulsively overdoses on his heart medication after learning that his girlfriend (Katherine Moennig) is a transwoman (and possibly a murderer) *''Cold Case: The House (2004)'' [Johnny Harkin]: Hit in the head with a flashlight by Seamus Dever in self-defense, when Chad attacks him with a crow bar. His recently-discovered skeletal remains (initially thought to be Seamus') are seen at the beginning of the episode. His death is later seen in a flashback. Danny Pino later sees his "ghost" (apparently a figment of his imagination) at the end of the episode. *''Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1 (2007)'' [Ash]: Dies when his bar, the Roadhouse, is burnt down by demons. Jensen Ackles finds what appear to be his remains, though this is not confirmed until season five when Jensen and Jared Padalecki encounter him in Heaven when they too are (temporarily) killed. *''Criminal Minds: With Friends Like These... (2011)'' [Tony]: Burned to death in a fire (along with Matt McTighe and Samantha Shelton) by Bug Hall, years before the episode begins. He only appears to Bug as an hallucination throughout the episode and his cause of death is revealed when Kristen Vangsness researches Bug's record. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Devils You Know (2015)'' [Dwight Frye]: Shot in the chest with a blast of energy by Matthew Willig. Gallery Criminal-Minds-Season-6-Episode-19-21-35af.jpg|Chad Lindberg, Matt McTighe, and Samantha Shelton in ''Criminal Minds: With Friends Like These... Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1976 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members